Christmas Break
by StraightButNotNarrow
Summary: When James and Pete are away for Christmas break... What personal surprises will be revealed to both Sirius and Remus? Marauder Era & Slash


**Author's Note**

Hi! This is my very first Fanfic! I'm pretty sure Aslan told me that if you review then he'll let you ride on his back next time you stop by in Narnia. Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me :)

Ok guys, it's 8-18-13 and I realize it's been a crazy long time since I've updated. My apologies for being a butt. Alright so this update is kinda short because my parents walked in in the middle of me writing it... and idk I just feel weird writing man love with my rents in the next room. Ya feel me? Anyways, I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so here it is. I promise that the updates will come more often now that I've gotten the ball rolling again. Enjoy! :)

Remus and Sirius walked up to the owelry, fighting against the cold January winds. Sirius skipping steps and dodging cracks in the stones, where Remus calmly made his way up the stairs, all the while enjoying watching Sirus's antics. Arriving at the top of the tower and peeking through the doorway, they saw that no one else was there and they had the place to themselves. "My dear mother is requesting that I send her a copy of my O.W.L scores. She really only wants them to prove that I'm a complete disappointment. I wish I could see her face when she realizes that I got all E's except for an A in transfiguration" said Sirius with a smug grin. "Yeah, and who do you have to thank for that?" replied Remus indignantly. "Thank you, Moony. My gratitude and appreciation for your wonderful-ness cannot be expressed by mere speech alone!" "And yet, you still seem to be trying. Sirius, 'wonderful-ness' is not a word" Remus stated with a bemused expression. "Yes, well… Let me finish writing this letter and then we can go." "Alright"

Sirius went over to the stone table kept in the owelry and started scratching out words on the paper with a focused expression. Remus, who had only ever seen Sirius focused a few times in his life, was very intrigued and kept looking over at Sirius, although he attempted to cover it up by telling himself he was looking out the window that was in front of the table where Sirius was working.

A few minutes later, Remus was getting very cold and walked over to Sirius. Laying a hand on his back "Are you almost done? I'm bloody freezing"

Sirius, not turning around replied, "Oh, you're cold are you"

"Yeah, absolutely"

"Let's try to warm you up then"

"What's that supposed to mean-"

Sirius wheeled around with a peculiar expression on his face, putting his hands on Remus' torso, pushing him backwards against the stone wall.

"Sirius how did you know-"

Sirius rested his hands on the wall above Remus' head, leaning his weight into it, and whispered to Remus

"Are you getting warmer?" with a half-smile.

"A bit, yeah" Remus replied, his breath hitching.

"What about now?" as Sirius moved his hand down to Remus' hip, the other still planted on the wall.

"Better, definitely better"

"And here?" Sirius had slipped his hand into Remus' robes, feeling the rough cotton shirt he wore.

"I'm definitely getting warmer, yeah"

" And here?" Sirius had moved his hand under Remus' shirt and felt the heat and muscles of his back.

Remus took in a deep breath and moved his hands from their position at his sides to Sirius's hips.

Sirius moved his other hand to the back of Remus' head, feeling the tugging at his soft hair. Remus gathered up all his Gryffindor courage and put one hand on Sirius' back and the other on this neck.

Sirius leaned down to close the distance between their lips and they kissed for the first time.

Remus had never felt anything like this, he was dizzy, he wanted to know why the whole tower was rocking back and forth, but at the same time he didn't care. His pulse was racing and was sure that Sirius could feel it.

Sirius could not believe that he was finally kissing Remus, a moment he had dreamed about for at least two years.

He decided to turn the heat up.

Stepping even closer to Remus than before, his leg moved inbetween Remus', and Remus was pushed even closed against the wall.

Being that close, intertwined with him felt so right, so perfect , he couldn't believe he'd gone this long without realizing how powerful being with Remus felt.

Chapter 2 (warning will become explicit)

It could've been minutes or hours before Sirius finally pulled away from Remus.

"I guess we should head back now" He whispered into Remus' ear.

"Yeah you're probably right" He replied.

Sirius led the way out, and instead of walking down the stone carved steps, he decided to jump on the snowed over railing and slide down.

Remus rolled his eyes "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Sirius laughed, "Come on Moony, try it. I promise I'll catch you"

"Promise?" Remus asked with a wary expression.

"Promise." Sirius repeated with a dead fast look.

"Alright". And with that Remus hesitantly took a seat on the railing and slid down.

He landed fast into Sirus' arms with a big "oof!" as they fell to the ground.

Remus was on top of Sirius, and they were both laughing. Sirius was laughing so hard that Remus could feel him shaking underneath him. Sirius suddenly winked at him, and flipped Remus onto his back. Looking down at Remus, Sirius said "I told you I'd catch you, didn't I" with a smirk.

"Yeah, but now we both have snow under our coats" Remus said, even though his expression told Sirius that he really wasn't all that bothered.

"You're right actually. We better hurry back before Madam Pomfrey yells at us about catching cold. Remember that time James went outside without a cloak? I thought for sure she was going to put one on him with a permanent sticking charm."

They both laughed at the memory while cambering into an upright position, and then booked it all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

Sirius and Remus stumbled up the stairs to their dorm, laughing and shivering as the snow melted down their backs. As the cold water rushed down his legs, Remus' face flushed red. Sirius noticed Remus shivering and walked over to him quickly. Placing a hand on Remus' shoulder, Sirius leaned over and softly whispered in his ear.

"We should get in the shower. Warm up."

"O-ok." Remus stuttered.

He took a deep breath as Sirius pushed him lightly towards the lavatory. Sirius smiled softly and grabbed Remus' hands, leading him towards the showers. They entered the shower room and looked at each other.

Sirus entered one of the bigger stalls and turned the water on. It always took a few minutes for the ancient water heating spells to kick in, so he decided to make good use of that time.

He reached out to Remus and pulled him close. He started to slowly undress him, pulling of his robe and then tugging his sweater over Remus' head. Sirius slowly undid the buttons on his shirt; dragging out the process and having his fingers linger on the warm skin underneath.


End file.
